We Still Go Together
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: The T-Birds and Pink Ladies have all graduated from Rydell and they are leading their own lives. With pregnancies, proposals and car crashes in store this is set to be one intense story! Post-Grease
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own Grease or any of the characters._

_Okay I wrote some Grease stories ages ago (before I became part of the FanFiction world) and I decided to see what people would think of them. This story is Post-Grease and it is set in 1963 with modern conveniences (iPhones, Who Magazine, celebrities etc.). Will be updating Bones stories ASAP!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

1963

DANNY'S POV-

I looked down at Sandy's sleeping form; I had just woken up from a deep sleep. I moved my arms so they wrapped around Sandy's thin waist. After one more glance I decided to wake Sandy up, I leaned forward and attacked her neck and face with soft kisses. Eventually she awoke and opened her eyes "Hey" she said sleepily "Hi" I replied as I scooped her up in my strong arms. "How was your sleep" She asked me with a smile "Sandy, darling when I have you curled up to me my nights are always perfect" I replied "Oh you" She replied pulling herself closer to me. We were about to come in for another kiss when the doorbell rung, Ding Dong. "Who would ring the doorbell at seven thirty in the morning" Asked Sandy sounding a bit bewildered. I shrugged and pulled on a dressing gown over my bare chest and boxer shorts then I headed downstairs. As I walked through the hall and towards the door I looked through the frosted glass and saw someone with orange hair, Frenchy. What would Frenchy want at seven-thirty in the morning? I opened the door to reveal a very jumpy Frenchy "Danny, Danny I have some awesome news" She exclaimed "Yeah what?" I asked yawning. "Well I think I should tell you and Sandy together, is she home?" Frenchy replied, "Just down the corridor" I replied, "Just follow me". Frenchy kicked off her heels, took off her jacket and followed me down the hall. I lead her into Sandy and my room, Sandy looked up at us from the bed "French why are you visiting us at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning" She asked looking slightly confused, "Sandy, Danny I just found out some news and I had to share it with someone, Who better then my best mates" She replied clearly bursting at the seams with her news "Yes Frenchy what is the news?" Sandy asked inquisitively. "Well yesterday I went to visit my parents, they found out about me getting a degree in beauty therapy. They were soooo proud of me they had to give me a reward, after ages of careful thinking they decided on ten plane tickets to New York City, for all the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. We also got free accommodation in a five star apartment, Talk about exciting," She recounted getting more and more excited by the minute. "Wow I can't believe this I've never been to New York before" I replied "This is one great shock" Sandy replied looking a slight bit guilty "Sandy what's up? You look like you've just been to the toilet, did one HUGE number two and didn't flush!" Asked Frenchy. Sandy just blushed and shook her head "Well Frenchy I feel bad, your parents are paying for my holiday. It's plain not right" She replied sadly. "Aye Sandy don't worry my parents don't mind. You've gotta remember we have to celebrate we all got degrees and SCHOOL IS OUT FOREVER" Frenchy replied as she affectionately wrapped her arm around Sandy's shoulders. Sandy smiled shyly "Thanks" she replied in an almost whisper. Then I had an idea about how to thank Frenchy "Aye French since you are the bearer of such great news do you wanna stay for breakfast, it's not right to make you go home and cook" I asked her "Oh Danny that's a great idea" Frenchy replied smiling happily. Sandy then looked at me a smile slowly forming on her face, what was her problem? She then pointed at me I looked in the full-length mirror at what Sandy was looking at. Sure enough my dressing gown was not done up and my hair was a mess. I could not go out like this. "Frenchy do you mind if Sandy and I get changed and you go and wait in the living room, we'll only take a moment" I asked "Yeah, yeah if you don't I'll have to post a picture of you in dressing gown on Facebook" Replied Frenchy sarcastically, "You wouldn't" I replied getting the slightest bit worked up "Danny please calm down Frenchy's only joking" Sandy reassured me "I know Sandy, I know" I replied rolling my eyes, sometimes Sandy can be so overprotective I could see our future child not being able to do lot's of things. Frenchy smiled then headed off to the living room leaving us to get changed. Sandy turned to me and smiled, I could tell she was getting so excited about New York. She strolled over to the cupboard and opened the door and got out some clothes, some leather leggings, a light grey oversized jumper, a black scarf and some red high heels (the same ones she wore at the end of our senior year at Rydell High-school, You know to the graduation carnival). She put on the outfit, Oh My God she looked HOT! My outfit was pretty boring compared to Sandy's. It consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and my signature leather jacket. "Do you want to go out to breakfast?" Sandy asked me as we strolled into the ensuite to get ready. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea" I replied as I greased up my hair into its signature hairstyle. I watched as Sandy applied dark red lipstick, which really enhanced her lips, it matched her heels perfectly. The best thing about Sandy is that I can be myself around her, no bad boy attitude needed here, she liked me just the way I was, that same way I was at the beach, my true self. I was still watching Sandy as I combed my hair. She was now twisting her hair up in hair curlers, geez she looked like one of those 1950's house wives but really what am I saying it is only 1963, a few years after the 50's ended. Now she was removing the hair curlers, this is when the real magic happened. Sandy went from housewife to sexy babe. Her hair was all curled, following down her back. I think Sandy noticed me glancing desirably at her she turned to face me and said, "Still happy you are with me aren't you Danny?" "Oh Yeah Honey" I replied making Goo-Goo eyes at her. "Danny Zuko you act just like a little school boy, for crying out loud you are twenty-one" said Sandy sternly, she was trying to sound strict but was actually stifling laughter. She was so cute and irresistible "Come here" I said softly as I pulled Sandy into a hug. I was still holding Sandy close when something clicked in my little brain, FRENCHY. Oh God she's still waiting in the living room. What bad hosts. "Sandy c'mon" I cried as I unwrapped my arms from around her "Danny what is it?" asked Sandy sounding worried "Oh calm it I just realised Frenchy is still waiting in the living room" I replied "Oh thank goodness I thought something really bad happened" She said as we headed downstairs to greet Frenchy. "Oh thank God guys I'm starving" Said Frenchy as soon as we walked into the main living area in our apartment. "Sorry we took so long it's not my fault Danny is such a big talker" Said Sandy smiling "Oh no problem Sandy Doody is just as bad" Frenchy replied "Girls, girls just leave the men alone you know you'd be no where with out us" I told them sarcastically "Oh Sandy he is just so sarcastic I can't understand how you can live with someone like this" Said Frenchy commenting on my remark "French I've been stuck with him for ages, I'll just say that I am plain used to it, you know he is a great guy" Sandy replied "Thanks sweetheart I'm glad someone sticks up for me" I joked looking directly at Frenchy. As I looked at her I noticed her outfit for the first time, it was just plain ridiculous, she sat on Sandy and my black leather couch wearing a zebra print dress, some hot pink leggings, zebra print heels, a hot pink scarf and some zebra print sunglasses were perched on the top of her head. As soon as I saw all the animal print I just thought of RedFoo you know the guy that sings "Sexy and I know it" "Hey French whoa that is one bold outfit no one would ever guess that you were a beauty school dropout" I laughed a smile on my face "Thanks Danny I spent all morning trying to pick it out" She replied sounding really proud of herself. "I know it may be fun just talking about clothing but I'm starved can we go out to breakfast" Asked Sandy abruptly "Oh yes we'll go" I told the girls as we headed outside and got into Sandy and my Mazda 6. We pulled over in front of the café. We strolled inside and took a seat at a table "Oh guys I know this place. Doody and I came here a while back when we were still in collage" Frenchy told us "Well I'm glad you like it. Sandy and I come here often" I told her as we ordered some cappuccinos and a couple of omelettes. I had one question to ask Frenchy now that we had ordered "Aye Frenchy where is Doody I thought you two moved in together" "Well aren't you nosey, Sandy did say you liked reading about the Kardashian's in her Who magazine" Teased Frenchy I rolled my eyes and signalled for her to go on. "Well he's at home I slipped out while he was still asleep" She replied I just nodded "Zuko I know it's not as good as reading about Kim Kardashian but it's still something" Joked Frenchy with a smile. "Well Frenchy on the other hand do you have any idea where Rizzo and Kenickie are at? We haven't seen them since graduation" Sandy asked, "Who knows with them. They are weirdos but are probably still together. I could see Kenickie dumping Rizzo for some blonde though, they are totally not going to start a family Rizzo hates kids!" Frenchy replied "Kenickie and Rizzo are more exciting then you and Doody" I laughed "Who magazine worthy" "But guys Kenickie would never do that to her, he may be a smoking, drinking bad boy but he loves that girl more then anything, he would never say anything to hurt her and I could totally tell that if Rizzo was actually pregnant in senior year at Rydell he would have stood by her, It was his kid after all!" Sandy replied, "Well sorry Sandy but I don't believe you he would be such a bad boyfriend compared to me!" I replied. Sandy rolled her eyes "Let's stop talking about them behind their backs it's not British" She told us. Frenchy and I just looked at each other and shrugged. Why does Sandy care about Rizzo? Rizzo hated Sandy so much she even bounced on a bed with a blonde wig just to tease her. "Sandy, Danny well you know how I'm not sure about Riz and Kenickie why don't we pay them a visit after breakfast, to see if their relationship is okay and to check that Kenickie hasn't run off with some bikini wearing blonde?" Asked Frenchy, "Great idea French we'll go right away. My coffee is almost done" I told her as I got up and pushed my chair in. We paid and headed back to the Mazda. We drove along the road going straight towards their house. Sandy had texted Rizzo to find out her address so we knew where we were going. Soon enough we pulled up in front of a modern house just minutes from the city. "Geez how does she afford a house like this, I thought that she's a waitress in a pub in the city somewhere and he works on cars in a garage, not big money making jobs" Commented Frenchy "I could totally see that happening, Rizzo and Kenickie aren't smart enough to do much with their lives, oh my God if they had a kid all I could say is that poor kid" I replied "I could see them with tattoos you know" Frenchy replied. By now Sandy was looking plain annoyed, more annoyed then I'd ever seen her before, she turned to us anger in her eyes "Guys can you just leave them alone!" She screamed, Frenchy and I were so taken back. I couldn't believe she just yelled "How do you know she works in a bar for all you know she could have some huge money making job and Kenickie is a nice guy I bet you he has some respectable career and about the tattoos as if she does and even if it's true it's not up to us to judge!" She continued "Oh and one last thing if they had a child I bet they'd love it very much!" Frenchy and I blushed "Sorry Sandy geez don't take everything to heart" I replied "Yeah Sorry" Said Frenchy still looking awestruck about all the yelling "That's okay" Sandy replied. We then just got out of the car and forgot about the fight vowing not to ask Rizzo about her career path. We knocked on the door and it opened revealing Kenickie. "Hey Kenick how's it going?" I asked him "Great Zuko nice of you to drop by, Rizzo's in bed you woke us up!" Laughed Kenickie as he beckoned us inside the house. "Nice place mate" I commented as Kenickie lead us up the stair into a room. "Riz, babe wake up we have guests," announced Kenickie as he opened a door that we suspected lead into his and Riz's room. It was. As we walked in we saw Rizzo lying in the bed sheets wrapped around her and a phone in her hand. When she saw us she laid the phone down one the bedside and turned to us. "Hey guys what brings you to my bedroom at 9:30 in the morning Kenickie and I were still asleep when the doorbell rung?" She asked, "We just wanted to say hello and check how your relationship was going" I told her. "Well what do you think Kenickie and I are sharing a house and a bed what do you think is gonna happen, are we going to break up?" Replied Rizzo as Kenickie climbed back onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Hey babe" Kenickie whispered into Rizzo's hair. "I love you baby," She giggled. Geez I felt like telling them to get a room but I couldn't since I was in their room in the first place. "Well RIZ, KENICKIE STOP THE ROMANTICS" Screamed out Frenchy. Rizzo and Kenickie pulled apart looking sorta annoyed and gave Frenchy a bad look "I have to tell you guys something" Continued Frenchy regaining her usual calm tone of voice. "Yeah, what?" Asked Rizzo "Well I have an announcement!" Screamed Frenchy "If you drop the baby bombshell we'll know and besides the fact you're too young, Riz and I would never have a baby anytime near now!" Commented Kenickie, Rizzo just nodded in agreement. Really they seem so fake always saying all these little comments but I don't say that aloud, "SHUT UP ZUKO" I thought to myself. "No way as if I'd have a baby when I'm twenty and unmarried, Geez I'm not you!" Frenchy joked to Kenickie and Rizzo. They just looked at each other and didn't reply to Frenchy. She continued anyway despite their bad manners "Well we're going to New York, yes all ten of the Pink Ladies and T-Birds, Five Star Accommodation, Broadway, The Statue of Liberty, THE WORKS!" She announced "OH GOD! Never ever been to New York, really never left LA, This is sooooooo exciting!" Announced Rizzo with an excited smile "Has this got hidden fees, you know to pay for your own accommodation?" Asked Kenickie. Clearly he'd been involved in one of these situations before. "God Kenick you serious as if you'd have to pay, you wouldn't make that much workin' at a garage!" She replied clearly forgetting the vow, we were trying to keep the job thing a secret because we didn't want to embarrass them but of course Frenchy forgot, really she has a degree wouldn't you expect she'd have some common sense. Well I s'pose she only really got it in beauty treatment hair dressers are stereotypically airheads. Rizzo looked at Kenickie, a really, really confused expression on her face. "What garage?" Kenickie asked. What, how doesn't he know about his own job? FRENCHY, really where did she hear this news? "French, can I ask you a question?" I whispered in her ear. "Yeah, Danny what?" She replied "Well really where did you hear that Kenickie was working in a garage?" "Ummmm, I dunno somewhere ages back, I don't know how legit it was but I couldn't see Kenickie gettin' very far in life" She replied. Oh the liar, she didn't know if it was true. Oh God, Kenickie is gonna hate me now! "Oh nothin' just a private joke" I replied trying to redeem myself (and my reputation)! Kenickie just rolled his eyes and looked at Rizzo "Well as I was saying before all those comments came out was why are we even goin' to the big apple?" Continued Kenickie like none of the 'Garage conversation' had ever happened! "Well you know how I got a degree in beauty treatment…" Started Frenchy before she was rudely cut off by Kenickie whispering "Oh yeah she really deserved that degree" to a smiling Rizzo "Ehhmm" said Frenchy clearing her throat causing Rizzo to crack up so much she had us all laughing, even Frenchy who was the target of the joke. We all (but Rizzo) composed ourselves soon enough and Frenchy continued "Well because I got my degree my parents were so proud they gave me a reward, ten airfare tickets and accommodation a five star apartment" "Frenchy is such a great smart friend" Said Sandy in a pure tone of voice. "Well I wouldn't say smart," said Rizzo under her breath, truthfully I agreed completely with Rizzo, Frenchy wasn't the sharpest knife in the collection. Frenchy didn't seem to hear Rizzo's comment and smiled at Sandy. Rizzo must have decided she didn't have anything to do today so she decided to ask the others of their opinions, "Girls watcha doin' today?" She asked. Sandy just shrugged; we had never discussed our day plans due to the fact we'd been with Frenchy the whole day. "Really I thought all the girls could go shopping to get some New York clothes" Commented Frenchy. Sandy agreed promptly and Rizzo eventually nodded and gave Kenickie the 'I wanna stay with you but as if they'd accept it' look. Kenickie just hugged her and gave her the 'Babe go have fun' look. Geez Sandy and I can't communicate with looks we'll never know how Rizzo and Kenickie do it but really that's them not us. "Great idea French, some new clothes would be just splendid" Commented Sandy in her distinctive Australian accent. "God Sandy who in their right mind says 'Splendid' it's 1963, ya gotta get with it Sandy" Joked Rizzo. "Riz it's proper English so you really should speak like that" Sandy commented "But Sandy we're all American college graduates anyway so why should we speak like some stuck up British actors, really we're not British in the first place!" Rizzo replied with a roll of her eyes. "Which shopping destination do you guys wanna go to?" Frenchy asked the girls, "C'mon girls do you purposefully wanna go out shopping to avoid the guys?" Commented Kenickie looking slightly offended. Rizzo turned to him a sympathetic look on her face "Babe as if I'd ever go shoppin' to avoid you!" She commented "Oh yeah Kenickie that is really why we're shopping because we just hate you" Laughed Frenchy. "You're soooo mean French!"Laughed Kenickie as he wrapped his arms around Rizzo and held her lovingly, Geez Kenickie was goin' soft, if he was still in high school I hate to see what he'd cop! "Girls do you wanna get goin' soon?"Asked Frenchy "Well guys I gotta get changed, I think I'd cop it real bad if I went shoppin' in some undies, a real bad look!" Rizzo replied. Frenchy nodded "Guys can you get out of the room we have to help Rizzo choose an outfit!" She announced "Aye French I wanna watch" Laughed Kenickie. Rizzo rolled her eyes and looked at him "You have to be such an embarrassment to me, another time Kenickie we have guests today" Rizzo joked as she cuddled up to Kenickie. "That sounds great honey" He replied and stood up. "C'mon Zuko let's go downstairs, you know to let Rizzy get dressed" Commented Kenickie. Rizzy? Who in their right mind calls Rizzo Rizzy I thought to myself but really she is that girl he loves a lot, what more do you expect. Kenickie was already halfway down the staircase by the time I actually comprehended what he had said so I quickly chased after him "Coming!" I called as I ran leaving the girls still in Kenickie and Rizzo's bedroom.

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed that, I still have 28 thousand more words to post if you guys want more. If you really enjoyed my story please comment and I have a collection of other Grease Stories eg. Highschool through Rizzo's eyes, Rizzo and Kenickie's family and a whole stack of one shots that I could post. _

_Read and Review please!_

_COMMENT FOR MORE STORIES AND CHAPTERS!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I don't own Grease. Thanks you toomanyfandoms4you for your lovely review. Rizzo and Kenickie were always my favourite couple, Sandy and Danny were boring. I fixed the paragraph thing up in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

SANDY'S POV-

"This one looks so sexy," announced Frenchy as she showed us a little leather skirt, it was Rizzo's as we were helping her get changed. "Gimme that!" Cried Rizzo as she snatched the skirt, "Riz I thought you liked leather" commented Frenchy "Well French geez I'm a grown woman, twenty years old don't I deserve some privacy?" cried Rizzo as she stuffed the skirt into one of the drawers in her closet. "Riz, Riz, Riz if we don't mock you who will?" replied Frenchy. "Well Kenickie does it all the time, really I think he just does it because he finds me sexy when I smash him over the head with a pillow!" She replied "Oh yeah that sounds like a really appealing sight" I replied really sarcastically, I still don't see what Kenickie sees that makes Rizzo look like the Miranda Kerr of Los Angeles, but really I think Orlando Bloom is a lot better looking then Kenickie. Okay I'm going off track now, Rizzo was finally dressed in a pair of little black shorts and a little tiny red shirt, Geez some people have no shame I'd never, ever dress like her, Rizzo then put on some red stiletto heels and smiled. "Girls can some one pass me that stuff on the bedside?" Asked Rizzo as she pointed to a little pile of her personal belongings on the top of the bedside cabinet. I strolled over and grabbed a Rimmel London lipstick, an iPhone 5S (Gee how can a bar waitress afford the new iPhone, really it costs around $780?) and a pack of cigarettes (Smoking Kills hasn't she seen the ads and the packets, lung cancer, wrinkles, the works. She has to quit especially if she **ever** becomes a mummy). Really it has nothing to do with me so I just passed her the objects and she threw them into her black clutch (the one she was holding on my first day at Rydell High School). Then she and Frenchy laughed about something and headed down the stairs. Sometimes I don't understand those girls' American teenagers are highly different from Australian ones, especially the private scholars (exhibit A: Me). I quickly followed the girls down the stairs and headed into the living/dining area. Rizzo was busy talking to Kenickie, she had her arm around him and he had his arm around her. Frenchy was standing on the other side of the room talking on her mobile phone, a really annoyed look on her face. I heard her yell "I SAID I AM WITH TELSTRA I DON'T NEED A TRANSFER," I could tell it was someone trying to sell her something. Soon enough she got off the phone and tossed it into her tote bag and strolled back over to us "Guys you won't believe it, an Indian telemarketer was trying to make me transfer my mobile phone plan to some generic company I've never heard of, AGAIN. Really where do they get my number from?" Said Frenchy. "French I once had some guy trying to sell me artwork, he came to my door front door, the worst thing was that the art was absolute JUNK" Rizzo told us. "Oh yeah we've all had those pathetic experiences, I wonder if they ever sell anything?" Asked Kenickie "Yeah Right Babe I doubt it" Replied Rizzo as she stood up and grabbed out a compact (the same one she had at the diner when she and Kenickie had the fight and the milkshake was spilled) and touched up her makeup, applying a shade of sexy red lipstick. She then strolled over to Kenickie and kissed him hard on the lips. "Whoa totally unexpected babe" He laughed as he gazed into Rizzo bright green eyes. "Well I like to surprise," replied Rizzo still looking into his eyes. Oh come on guys we're all watching isn't the slightest bit embarrassing but yet again some people have no shame. "Riz get off Kenickie's lap and let's get goin'" Cried Frenchy. Rizzo rolled her eyes and got off Kenickie's lap and kissed him one last time. I walked over to Danny and gave him a little goodbye hug and he gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed a bright shade of red, "Danny not in public" I whispered, "Geez Sandy look at Rizzo and Kenickie they're not embarrassed!" he replied and continued to kiss me. Eventually I will have to just give up trying to improve Danny's behaviour but for now I'll just keep trying.

Soon enough we were completely off our men's laps and were waiting on the curb for a taxi. "Come on it's 10:30am in the upper-class suburbs of LA there should be at least one taxi around" Commented Frenchy "Why don't we ring one it is 1963 and we all have mobiles and taxi apps take advantage of this technology we are subjected to!" Rizzo commented with a roll of her eyes. I suppose she was correct I never expected there would be this much technology available to us; geez I'd hate to see how much technology would be available in 2014. Rizzo was now doing what looked like a really bad dance on the sidewalk. "Geez Riz watcha doin'?" asked Frenchy who looked equally as confused as I did. "Haven't you guys seen those American movies where they summon a taxi from the sidewalk" She replied as she stood up straight and straightened her coat. It was snowing now. When would this taxi ever arrive? Gee I was freezing. "Rizzo I remember that from the Babysitters Club books" Replied Frenchy. "What are those?" asked Rizzo clearly confused. "Remember those books Ann M. Martin wrote in the early 50's about those girls who babysat for kids in the town they lived in. They were a hit, I know Marty and I loved it we would exchange books and pretend we were the characters, I almost had the complete set" She replied "Never heard of that I was more of the paperback romance reader at that age" Laughed Rizzo. "Well that's you not us" I replied whilst brushing the snow off my jacket. Rizzo started her taxi-summoning dance yet again, we were freezing and if the dance didn't work this time we'd have to go back into Rizzo and Kenickie's house. I wish we'd taken a car and I was about to ask Rizzo if she owned one but then I remembered what Danny and Frenchy had told me about their occupations and if that was really their jobs their cars would stink so I didn't ask but Frenchy did though "Hey Riz do you have a car we could drive?" She asked, "Yeah French I drive a Porsche and Kenickie has a BMW but I don't wanna take it out today, Kenickie and I washed it yesterday, well really we washed each other he threw more soap at me and I threw more soap at him then we threw at the car all together" She replied as she smoked a cigarette and continued waiting for the taxi. We were about to give up and go back inside when a taxi drove straight down the street, they stopped. We got in. In the taxi I was squished between the door and Rizzo who was touching up her face with some Maybelline New York beauty products. How does she afford all of these make-up products if she just works as a bar waitress and even stranger how does she afford a Porsche. "Sandy do I look okay?" She asked as she tucked her compact back into her black clutch bag. "Lovely" I replied with a smile "What do ya think French?" Rizzo asked Frenchy this time "It's okay Rizzo pity it doesn't properly conceal those freckles, you have so many freckles people would think you are naturally a red head!" Frenchy replied. I'm a nicer person. "French I'm Italian, how many Italians have red hair?" Laughed Rizzo. Frenchy pointed to her bright orange hair "Even mine's not natural, mine used to be brown up until the seventh grade!" Frenchy replied. "I'm natural blonde" I replied with a smile "We know that the day you use hair dye Sandy is the day you die" Rizzo replied as she ran a comb through her dark brown jaw length curls. The drive was getting awkward now why hadn't we arrived at our destination yet. The driver did look a bit shady as he continued driving and hadn't spoken one word to any of us the whole drive. "Guys can we get Kenickie to pick us up?" Rizzo asked as she poured her bag contents out onto her lap. Dark glasses, cigarettes, an iPhone5S, a compact, a lipstick, a purse, a note pad and a photo of her and Kenickie hugging each other flew out of the bag, geez she must really love that man. "Riz watcha lookin' for?" asked Frenchy as she threw a dirty tissue that had fallen from Rizzo's bag into her lap back at Rizzo. "Sorry 'bout the tissue, it was Kenickie's" laughed Rizzo. A look of disgust spread across Frenchy's face. "Riz that is repulsive why would you have his tissue?" I asked with complete disapproval of the whole situation. "Well he had nowhere else to put it so I let him put it in my bag" Rizzo replied in a voice that was not bothered by the whole situation. "That is still disgu…" Frenchy started to say but was cut off by the taxi slamming to a halt. We were all slammed forward. What was going on? Rizzo swore as she picked up all her stuff off the ground. Frenchy just looked really annoyed. "What happened?" I asked the girls. "Well that stupid idiot must've been involved in some car chase in the taxi" Rizzo replied anger in her voice "Look there is some police car speeding along behind us" "How is it legal for him to operate as a taxi" Frenchy asked horrified. "It isn't" cried Rizzo just before muttering something under her breath. "Let's get outta here," Cried Frenchy as she pushed the door open. All three off us got out and quickly headed down the street. Rizzo tightened her scarf and straightened her long trench coat. "Oh God that was so scary" cried Frenchy. "Well we're out of the taxi at least none of us are hurt." I replied, "I'm ringing Kenickie" Said Rizzo as she whipped out her phone. We both nodded and listened in. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring "Hey babe I need your help, well the taxi was in some illegal car chase can you pick us up?" She paused for a bit obviously listening to Kenickie. "Yes babe we are in some junky suburb I've never been here before, use the find my phone app," she continued just before pausing yet again. "You're the best and stay sexy, bye to you too," Rizzo concluded just before putting her phone bag into her clutch and giving us all a thumbs up. "Saved by Kenickie" Frenchy laughed. "Well that's good and all but I'm still freezing the snow is still falling hard" Commented Rizzo. "Yeah but do you guys actually think that driver actually had a licence?" Sandy asked. "Nah I doubt it maybe in India" Rizzo replied as she lit another cigarette and we continued to wait for the men. "Riz you're gonna get lung cancer before you're even twenty-one if you keep smoking at this rate" I told her, Frenchy gave me a roll of the eyes and Rizzo turned to me "Sandy, Sandy you have to learn to mind your own business!" Rizzo replied whilst giving me a look. Some people never learn I thought to myself. Rizzo was now facing the road clearly waiting for the guys. "C'mon babe just show up I'm cold and tired I need you," She muttered to herself under her breath.

As if on cue a black BMW 3 Series pulled over Kenickie was in the front seat with the window down he had a pair of aviator sunglasses on and was smiling a Rizzo. She ran of to the window and whispered something to Kenickie. He just smiled and kissed her lips hard and passionately. She returned the kiss with equal (if not more) passion. "Okay guys back up the truck can we not have some makin' out through a car window, it's not British" Danny commented from the passenger seat. Rizzo pulled away from Kenickie smiling. "I agree Zuko," replied Frenchy as she nodded at Danny. We all piled into the BMW. There were just enough seats for us. All the girls in the back and the guys in the front. "Where do you girls wanna go?" Kenickie asked from the front drivers seat. "Well we were gonna go to the mall and we'll probably still go" Rizzo replied leaning over to talk to Kenickie. "Cool the mall it is then" Kenickie replied as he swerved and turned a corner. Soon enough we turned into the underground parking in the Myer Centre. Kenickie stopped and let us all pile out. I gave Danny a little (un embarrassing) hug and the exact opposite to Kenickie and Rizzo; Kenickie had to get out the car so she could wrap her arms around him and kiss him. By the end of the kiss the atmosphere had gotten awkward. We didn't know whether to laugh at the kissing scene or to keep our mouths shut. Of course I went with option two. Soon enough the men were back in the car and reversing away. We waved and then headed into the lift.

The lift sped up to level five, Woman's Clothing, Miss Shop & Underwear. You could tell the difference between all of our styles. Frenchy went straight for pastels and floral, Rizzo went straight for the dark leather form fitting clothes and I went to flowy skirts and white blouses (girly girl clothes style). We shopped in the different sections and looked at our own styles this continued until I heard a loud "SANDY GET OVER TO THE CHANGE ROOMS IMMEDIATELY!" What was that it sounded like Rizzo? What was she on about this time? I grabbed the loose grey jumper I was looking at and headed straight over. "Riz what do you want?" I asked "Check out my outfit I want the opinion of another girl my age" she replied as she opened the door to her change room. Rizzo stepped in a pair of black leather pants and a tight dark green top the almost exposed her stomach. What an outfit I'd never, ever dress like that. " I suits you Riz, you totally have the right figure to dress like that" I replied, I liked bringing out the positives in everything and everyone. "Sandy you could wear this too. A lot of girls would envy a waist like yours" Rizzo replied as she examined herself in the full-length mirror on the change room door. "Hey ya guys watcha talkin' about?" asked Frenchy who was clutching several pairs of pastel jeans and a little Miss Shop (yes we all shop in Miss Shop and other teen fashion outlets, we all agree it's good for our age.) nail polish. "Rizzo just tried on this outfit she's wearing right now but anyway why do you have all those pastel garments?" I asked Frenchy "Well read the latest issue of either Dolly or Cleo magazine, pastels are the new thing!" Frenchy replied. Rizzo walked over to Frenchy and asked her about what she thought about the new outfit. (When she stood at the new angle I noticed that the outfit looked a bit small, I think she was supposed to wear a size smaller than hers but I didn't have the heart to tell her that). "Hey Riz that is super sexy, Kenickie will love it" Frenchy replied as she examined Rizzo, I think you could trust Frenchy's judgement she did used to go to beauty school. "Oh and girls it is meant to look tight, it's the style according to Marie Claire, I'm not trying to wear the wrong size" replied Rizzo looking at me, Oh God she must be psychic, scary thoughts. "Yeah Riz I really believe that" Laughed Frenchy. "Oh look at the size on tag of my black leather shorts, that speaks the truth, well at least it has never lied to me before" Rizzo replied as she headed back into the change room. I looked at some more clothes myself and ended up buying a soft grey jumper and some blue jeans (I know Frenchy says blue jeans are so last season but believe me they're not). I paid for the attire and waited for the others to get their outfits. Rizzo met up with me clutching a Miss Shop shopping bag. "Sandy are we gonna go get some breakfast soon, you woke me and Kenickie up and I'm starved" Rizzo asked, Bad grammar how can some people live with it "Firstly it's Kenickie and I not me and Kenickie and secondly as soon as Frenchy shows up we'll head to breakfast" I replied Rizzo rolled her eyes "Thank you teacher" she replied sarcastically. "Girls I'm back geez there was so many special offers I didn't know which one to choose" She replied clutching a matching bag to Rizzo's. "So what did you decide on?" Rizzo asked Frenchy pointing at her bag "Nail polish and stuff" she replied with a smile. "Let's go for breakfast," I told the girls. Rizzo nodded and Frenchy gave me a thumbs up. We headed straight towards a little outdoor café in the middle of the mall. "I've been here before" Rizzo told us as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Haven't we all" Frenchy laughed sitting down as well. I sat down with them and we ordered some food. We all ate almost in silence except for the sound of chewing and cutlery clinking on our plates. "What's with this awkward silence?" I asked Rizzo. She just looked tired and turned to me. "Sandy I just really miss Kenickie, he's my best friend I just wanna go home and cuddle into his arms" Rizzo replied looking at her feet. Gee 'Miss Bad Reputation' was going soft. I can't believe that she'd settled on one guy. Rizzo loved Kenickie I could see that this morning when we walked in to their house, she loved him and she always will. "Riz are ya going soft?" laughed Frenchy "I thought you thrived on standing up for yourself and trying to have been with more guys then any other girl!" Rizzo rolled her eyes "Gee French let me be I'm human too, I am not going to be a rebellious teen all my life, I'm a collage graduate with a steady career and a house I share with my boyfriend" Rizzo replied. I thought about what she had said and I agreed. Rizzo had been that girl everyone hated but now she had grown up and pulled her life together, now and she trying to change the way people perceived her. Well I'm talking about Rizzo here I don't think she cares about how people perceive her, really she's her own person and proud of it. "Oh I 'spose" Frenchy said to us whilst rolling her brown eyes. Soon enough we finished the food and walked out into the mall. "Where to next ladies" asked Frenchy as soon as we were standing out in the mall. "We're ladies on a girls day out we deserve to get pampered" Sandy replied, "Manicures anyone?" Rizzo asked catching onto my own gist. Oh not manicures, I've never had one my parents didn't approve and I don't even really get what they are for, it would look really stupid if me Sandy Olsson a twenty year old romance novelist asking about manicures. "Sandy do you like the idea?" Frenchy asked me I just shrugged "Oh I bettcha she's never had a manicure before" laughed Rizzo "Why would you imply something like that" asked Frenchy. Rizzo turned to her giving her the look, a sort of death stare "Remember at the start of our senior year at Rydell High how you had Sandy over for a sleepover?" Rizzo began Frenchy nodded and signalled for her to continue. "Well you know how we offered her a cigarette and she said she had never smoked before and the other time when we offered her a drink and the only drink she'd ever had before was some champagne at her cousins wedding, well if she'd never done any of those I didn't expect that she'd have had a manicure either" Rizzo replied. I just blushed how did she know. I nodded I had never even seen a manicure being applied on someone else's hand. "Well then Sandy how do you feel about going to get a manicure?" She asked. I nodded. I was trying a new thing; I was being a risk-taker (alright I did go to a PYP school in Sydney and the girls definitely didn't). "Let's go then" Cried Rizzo as she started to walk down the mall high heels clicking and clacking against the pavement and putting her huge sunglasses on over her eyes.

"Guy's look it's the Nespresso store" Cried Frenchy. We were still walking down the mall towards a nail salon when Frenchy suddenly halted to a stop and pointed to a coffee machine/beans shop. "Yeah and why do we care?" Rizzo asked sarcastically "Did you hear that Sonny got a job here" Frenchy replied referring to a T-Bird that used to go to high school and college with us. "Really doesn't George Clooney advertise them?" Rizzo replied. I shrugged "Who's George Clooney" I asked, Frenchy and Rizzo rolled their eyes "Oh Sandy, Sandy, Sandy you don't know who George Clooney is, do you live under a rock?" Rizzo replied, "Do you know who Tom Cruise is?" Frenchy asked sarcastically clearly mocking me. Geez girls how hard can you make questions I thought to myself? "Who is he, some politician?" I guessed. Rizzo covered her face with her hands sighing loudly "An actor Sandy an actor. He's in that action movie Knight and Day, one of my personal favourites you know with Cameron Diaz, oh and he's also in that action movie Jack Reacher that Kenickie loves, we watched it on Foxtel" Rizzo replied in a 'geez Sandy get with it' voice, I shrugged again what sort of weird things do these girls talk about, I still don't get it. Frenchy and Rizzo looked at each other clearly thinking it's a lost cause. "Well back to Sonny and the Nespresso Corporation" Rizzo started "Well yeah I was on the phone with Marty the other day she said he got a job here at this exact store he sells coffee machines and those rip off pod things" Frenchy replied "Oh those things don't even mention them" Rizzo moaned "Why?" Frenchy and I both asked in union. She groaned, "Okay it's a totally different story about Kenickie and impulse buys, $2000 coffee machines and kids just out of college trying to pay it off" Rizzo replied. Frenchy and I just nodded and giggled because our guys were all the same. "So Riz do we wanna go in and say hello?" Frenchy asked, Rizzo shrugged "Why not, we only live once" she replied "Gee Riz it's just an old friend and a coffee store no need to get all worked up" Frenchy replied looking at Rizzo weirdly. Rizzo rolled her eyes giving Frenchy a 'Smart Bum' look and walking into the store. God I'd never seen so many coffee machines, they lined the walls the tables even the floor. Nicely dressed employees with name badges walked around showing people the machines and making them free sample coffee. We all looked around for Sonny until Rizzo say him "Sonny over here" She called out waving "Oh hey girls" He said walking over "I haven't seen you in ages" he said as he passed us some little coffees "Same vice versa, wait how's Mart, you still together" Frenchy asked "Of course she finally likes me, I really charmed her in senior year, wait Riz are you and Kenickie still together, no unexpected little babies I hope" He joked. Rizzo rolled her eyes "Ha, Ha, Ha" she said sarcastically "Of course we're still together, Kenickie has changed and no unexpected babies either" She replied smiling sarcastically and fakely at Sonny (the same smile she gave me when she told me that Danny might show up somewhere unexpected at the beginning of grade twelve) "Yes, yes" Sonny said as he listened to Rizzo. Frenchy quickly told him all the boring details about New York and he promised to let Jan and Putzie know because he and Marty were going out with them tonight. We thanked him for his time and we headed out the shop straight towards the manicurist.

Soon enough my nails were a baby pink and looked really presentable. Rizzo's looked completely different, they were long and painted bright red. "Geez Rizzo those things blind me," cried Frenchy pointing at Rizzo's nails. "French accept it Kenickie is gonna drool over these nails" Rizzo replied as she gazed at her own nails. "Oh yeah he is gonna get so excited" Frenchy replied sarcastically "You know Riz if you ever get pregnant and have a child you are definitely not going to have this figure or these nails anymore" I told her truthfully. Rizzo gave me look "Yeah, yeah I'm gonna prove you wrong Sandy, if I ever have a kid, no a girl I need a girl if I don't have a girl I'll freak, I'll still fit into this size six skirt I'm wearing today" Rizzo replied looking at me. "Yeah, yeah I can see you going to a size twenty six," Frenchy muttered to me under her breath. I giggled but Rizzo heard "If I were you I'd shut up," She cried lifting up her little black clutch. What awful friends I thought with a smile.

Soon enough we were leaning against the car park wall waiting for Doody. Frenchy had rung him up and asked him to pick him up, none of us wanted to get into another taxi after our experience this morning. "Ladies anyone want a cigarette" Rizzo asked as she got one out of her bag for herself. Frenchy and I shook our heads all of us had decided to quit (no more French inhaling for Frenchy) because of all the medical problems it can cause you later on in life. All those news reports hadn't quite gotten to Rizzo yet, what do you expect. "Alright then guys" Rizzo replied as she checked her Facebook. We stood like this for some time Rizzo smoking and Facebooking at the same time (she is a multi-tasker) and Frenchy and I just waiting. Soon enough a silver Toyota Camry Hybrid pulled over. "DOODY" Cried Frenchy expression coming back to her previously bored face. Rizzo butted out her cigarette and threw it in a bin just before slipping a Tic-Tac into her mouth. "Hey Riz are you worried that Kenickie will not wanna kiss a girl that tastes like an ashtray" mocked Frenchy smiling but before Rizzo could give her back a smart-allic retort a man's voice called out from behind us "Who tastes like an ashtray" He asked. "DOODY" Frenchy cried yet again as he picked her up and spun her around. "Hey beautiful" He said to her. Frenchy just huggled closer to him in return "Awe come on, Why couldn't that be Kenickie, I miss him too much" Gushed Rizzo "Riz you'll see your man soon enough" Doody replied with a smile "Oh yeah as if you know, since when have you been a philosopher" Rizzo replied sarcastically, the softness in her voice from when she was talking about Kenickie was now completely gone. What did I tell you she's complicated "Come on Ladies into the car, okay it's new by the way" He replied stroking the door of the Camry. Rizzo was just slowly opening the door when Doody screamed "RIZZO WATCH THE DOOR" he pointed at the door, which was about a millimetre away from the junky Volkswagen next to us. "Calm your farm" Rizzo replied as she got into the car and started applying some makeup to her face. "Never heard of natural beauty, have ya?" mocked Doody from his front seat. "Kenickie only like's me with make up" Rizzo relied "Rizzo really, do you have make up on in bed at night" Doody asked her "No, not at all why" She continued "Well he likes you then doesn't he" "Yes he does, he likes me more then anything then" "Well there you have it Rizzo Kenickie likes you without makeup we have proof" He replied "Oh Doody now I don't doubt your philosophy skills" Rizzo thanked him sarcastically. We then we continued to drive heading straight towards Rizzo and Kenickie's house.

_AN: I hope you liked this chapter, tell me if you want more chapters or other stories. Rizzo and Kenickie will have their POV's in New York and then they'll find out some exciting news! I have a story all about Rizzo's daughter tell me if you'd like to read it. I am also uploading some new Bones stories so if you like Bones feel free to check them out!_

_Read and Review_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own Grease, hope you like Chapter 3, Enjoy!_

* * *

"Thanks guys see ya later" cried Rizzo as she got out of the car "Yeah thanks everyone" I said as well. We got out and they drove away. The sun was already setting and it was getting dark. "Riz what's the time" I asked as we walked to Rizzo's front door. Rizzo looked her phone "It's only 6:30 geez daylight saving is kicking in fast" She replied I nodded and waited for Rizzo to unlock the door. She turned the key and walked in "BABE I'M HOME" She screamed "WOOOOO" Screamed Kenickie almost as enthusiastically as he did when Rizzo told him she was not pregnant from the Ferris wheel at the end of our senior year. Rizzo and Kenickie ran up to each and Kenickie hugged Rizzo so enthusiastically he lifted her off the ground. "Oh Kenickie I missed you" She cried kissing his lips hard. "Missed you way too much" He replied laying down on the couch with her. Soon enough they were all over each other when Danny walked in "Kenickie are the girls home" he asked looking at Kenickie and Rizzo on the couch, awkward "Well I 'spose they are" He replied. "Hey Danny" I cried embracing him tightly "Hey Sandy" he replied giving me a peck on the cheek. See how Danny and my greeting was a lot more conservative then Rizzo and Kenickie's, it's really a lot nicer. Rizzo and Kenickie pulled apart soon enough and both started fixing their hair. "Really guys you should get a room" Joked Danny. Rizzo just gave him a look and turned to Kenickie "Babe what's for dinner?" she asked smiling Kenickie was about to reply when Danny cut in "Why are you asking him for Rizzo, aren't you just gonna cook something up yourself like Sandy does, the men don't do the cooking" He said. Rizzo turned to him her mouth open in shock "Oh my God did I just hear what you said right?" She asked him anger bubbling up inside of her "Well Riz I was only joking" He awkwardly replied "Well Zuko it was just as funny as making a blonde joke in a room full of blondes" Rizzo replied her hands on her hips, Kenickie giggled behind Rizzo and she heard him, promptly turning around "So babe what's so funny about reality" she asked sternly turning around and facing him, Kenickie looked at her in her little shorts, low cut shirt and huge stiletto heels trying to tell him off and he giggled, yes giggled in a really girly manner I may add. "Well Riz sadly you're my reality and you're really funny" He replied not quite looking her in the eye. Rizzo's stern look turned to a crooked smile "Yeah well you're my reality too, a stupid one that I care way too much about" She replied giving him a look. "Come here Rizzy," replied Kenickie as he pulled Rizzo into a tight hug. Danny and I just looked at each other and smiled. If only they could have resolved their differences that easily in high school. Rizzo pulled away from Kenickie and pretended to dust off her shoulders and cleared her throat "Okay back to dinner I have an idea" she told us as she got out of Kenickie's embrace and headed over to the adjoining kitchen. "Geez Kenickie you must be real bad boyfriend your girl is always running out of your arms" Danny joked. Kenickie just smiled "She's my girl" he replied "and as much as she can be a real pain in the rear she has copped a lot, more then any of us guys who have experienced the proper up bringing the first parents who were really there for her were mine, they love her like she's their own daughter" Kenickie replied. "Really I never knew that" I replied feeling bad for Rizzo, that girl must have always been mean because there was never anyone backing her, now she has Kenickie and I know he'll back her for life. "Aye Kenickie I actually think you are a great guy for her" Danny replied in a voice that sounded like he was trying to accept his change of heart.

Rizzo then headed back into the room her heels were off and was clutching a wad of takeout brochures. "Back to take out are we Riz?" Kenickie joked as he headed over to join his girl. "Yeah I was thinking, two friends over we should get some pizza" she replied whilst thrusting a dominoes brochure at Kenickie. "Alright I don't mind I need a break from cooking anyway" Kenickie replied. "I know you too well" Rizzo replied looking at Kenickie with a soft smile "I know you better" He replied stroking Rizzo's back. She was lucky she had him, a guy that was living for the love of her.

"PIZZA'S HERE" Danny announced as he and Kenickie walked in with two dominoes pizza boxes. "It's about time" Rizzo joked as she grabbed the boxes from the men and threw them down onto the table. "No one needs knifes and forks do they" Rizzo asked it was followed by a chorus of no's. I helped Rizzo put plates and napkins on the table and we all sat down to eat. When we were all sitting down we began to eat, Kenickie even fed Rizzo some, which was a sight I found sweet, and Danny found sickening. Men. "Okay so where have you guys gotten since graduation, I'm the editor in chief of Marie Claire magazine," Rizzo told us. Marie Claire, what was she on about? What about the bar? Frenchy must not know what she's going on about? "Rizzo are you a magazine editor Frenchy said you worked in a bar" Danny commented "God Zuko a bar who do you think I am I did go through college" Rizzo replied with a roll of her eyes "So what do you do then Zuko?" Rizzo asked Danny "Well Rizzo I'm the Executive manager of Google" Danny replied a 'beat that' look on his face. "Oh well that is one awesome job Danny but does this mean I can have free 3G Internet on my phone, ya know between you and I" Rizzo replied slyly. "Sorry Riz no deals here" Danny replied "So Kenickie what are you doing" Sandy asked him, "Well Sandy I pursued Architecture and I even designed our house. I've been doing it since about grade four but I kept it secret because I was worried the other guys would tease me, when Rizzo first visited my parents house (when I still lived there) she saw all the designs hanging on the wall and loved them, telling me I should pursue it, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for her" He told us. Rizzo smiled "Yeah Kenickie baby you showed me the drawing that you did of our future house, I was shocked that you liked me so much that you wanted to stay with me forever" She said looking over at Kenickie "Well Betty what did you think I was completely heartless, no babe I love you and always will" he gushed. Rizzo just blushed looking at Kenickie; staring at him with such love in her eyes it was almost visible.

"Well guys you'll never guess what Sandy's job is!" announced Danny excitedly. We were still discussing our future lives. Rizzo shrugged as she opened herself another Corona. "Well I'm going to become a romance novelist" I replied blushing slightly. "Geez Sandy what a career to pursue" Rizzo commented with a smile. "Gee thanks Riz" I replied in a distinctive Australian accent "Anytime," Rizzo answered as she cuddled up into Kenickie looking tired. He looked back at her smiling in an innocent way like he wasn't the bad boy that he was. She was the girl with a reputation but she was smiling back at him like she was a saint, what a suited couple. Rizzo then stood up "Anyone wanna another Corona?" she asked as she looked at us all. Kenickie shrugged "Babe toss one my way" He replied smiling again at Rizzo. Danny looked at me and I shook my head. He immediately got the message, who says we can't communicate with facial expressions. "Sorry Riz, Kenickie Sandy and I better get home, you deserve some time on your own" Said Danny taking the words out of my mouth. "You guys sure you can stay a while Riz and I don't have any definite plans" Kenickie replied. I just shook my head telling him that it was getting late. They both seemed to agree. Kenickie and Rizzo walked us out and we headed home.

Soon enough we were speeding up the lift in our apartment. We were going straight to level fourteen, our level. Danny and I eventually got off and headed inside. We were home, the place where the heart is. We slept probably dreaming about days to come but never expecting what they would actually hold.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked this Chapter. Chapter 4 will be up soon and Frenchy will phone call with some shock news. If the readers want I can put on another Grease story. It can either be Rizzo's high school experiences, a story about Rizzo and Kenickie's daughter, Kenickie's high school experiences or a Christmas One Shot. Thanks for reading!_

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry that the update took a while. There is going to be grammatical errors and stuff because it isn't all fully perfected. I'm just not into Grease anyone and I don't really want to go over this again and again perfecting it (I'm a Bones fan all the way) and I decided to put this on to see if people would read it. They did much to my surprise :) Enjoy Chapter 4_

* * *

DANNY'S POV-

"RING, RING" Oh my God the phone was ringing at 7:30 in the morning, Why? I sat up yawning and grabbed it off the charger. "Hello, Danny Zuko speaking" I spoke into the receiver. "Danny is that you?" a voice replied "Frenchy what do you want right now, Wait let me guess we're all going Paris soon aren't we?" I replied "I wish, I just have some news you have to tell Sandy, you know that New York trip" She began "Yeah what about it" I replied "My mother was talking to me on the phone last night she said that the arrangements have changed, the plane tickets are for 10:30 today" She continued. OH MY GOD I thought to myself today, "Wait French we haven't even thought about packing let alone packed yet" I replied stressed and traumatised "Zuko don't stress get Sandy awake now and get packing meet me in the airport at 10:00 passenger terminal oh and pick up Rizzo and Kenickie" She finished almost to fast for me to comprehend "Wait, what Frenchy" I said back into the phone but it was to late she had already hung up. What was going on today, I wasn't even sure. Firstly I had to awaken Sandy and then worry about this.

In about ten minutes Sandy was awake and I had explained the entire drama to her. We were getting her family to pick us up and drop us at the airport. So now all we had to do was wait. As I stood on the balcony watching the street for a stretch limo, yes a Limo at least that was what Sandy had told me. "Danny can you come in here for a moment" called Sandy from our bedroom shaking me out of my thoughts. "Coming" I cried as I hurried off the balcony straight into our room. Sandy was standing by the bed a suitcase open on it. "What's up Sandy?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed next to the suitcase. "Well you have to pack your bag I don't know what to pack you" Sandy replied. I nodded and began to load my bag as Sandy got us some breakfast. We were eating some cereal when there was a knock at the door. "Oh Danny it's my mum and dad" Sandy told me as she fixed her hair by giving it a brush and tightening the pink bow on her head just before opening the door. On the other side stood a forty something woman with a forty something man and a little tiny girl. "Oh hi Mum, Dad and Lilly" said Sandy smiling. "This is my boyfriend Danny," she told them "and Danny this is my mother Joanne and my Father Frederick with sister Lilly" "Hi" I said with a smile and shook hands with my mother and father in law. "Hi Danny" said Lilly in an adorable little voice. "Hi Lilly" said Danny as he got onto his knees so that he sat at Lilly's height. "Sandy Olsson so why exactly are you going to New York with all those awful children from that high school of yours" Sandy's father asked her "Well one of my friend's parents were so proud of her graduating college that they got her plane flights and accommodation in New York as a reward" She told her parents "Well Sandy I hope you don't expect us to get you something like that" her mother told her. Sandy just shook her head and shrugged. I knew she had had a very strict upbringing. "Can I go to New York as well?" asked Lilly with a smile. Sandy picked her up and gave her a huge sisterly hug. "Sorry Lilly you can't there's not enough tickets and anyway there will be no kids your age" Sandy told her. Lilly smiled and shrugged "Yeah I think school will be more fun then hanging out with twenty year olds anyway" She told Sandy. I smiled at Lilly she was so cute; I always had a weak spot for little kids. "Hey Lilly if you ever want to go get an ice cream after school I can take you" I told her smiling. Lilly nodded excitedly. I think that she had realised that I would be a good brother in law even though she probably didn't even know what that meant. "Let's get going or we're gonna be late" I said to Sandy's father as we all headed down the lift and out to the car.

"OH MY GOD SANDY IT IS A STRECH" I announced smiling and looking at the long black car. A butler James stood next to the car, ready to open our doors. "Welcome back Olsson's" the butler greeted the family. They all nodded at him and he opened the door. James took our suitcases and beckoned for us to get in. I was in utter shock. Black leather seats lined either side of the car and LED Strip lights were lined along the roof. Drink areas with wine glasses were all on a bar section along the wall and music was blazing out of speakers. "Geez Sandy look at this" I gushed smiling "My parents make a lot of money" Sandy replied as she sat on the seat. Really this made me wish my parents made lots of money as well but of course not. Soon enough James got the Limo started it was speeding down the Downtown LA streets. We were heading into an area full of modern houses, the suburb where Rizzo and Kenickie lived. "Sandy darling tell me where those friends of yours live if you please" Sandy's mum asked her. Sandy nodded and showed her the address and we pulled over into their driveway. James honked the horn; Rizzo and Kenickie must have heard it because they came out of the door clutching suitcases. When Rizzo saw the Limo she almost dropped her bags. They hurried and got in. "Sandy, Danny what's occasion?" Kenickie asked "Yeah if I won one of those Who Magazine competitions, well then God bless my soul" Rizzo replied "And God help us" Kenickie muttered under his breath. Rizzo rolled her eyes with the really fake mascara eyelashes showing up "But Kenickie wouldn't you like a girls day out movie afternoon to see the 'Fifty shades of grey' movie" She replied "As much as we want to talk about this Riz I just wanna break it to you that you didn't win any movie afternoons with the girls" I laughed "Yeah, yeah then why are we here?" Rizzo asked adding a sarcastic spin to her words. "This is my parents car, didn't you get Frenchy's phone call? She said she'd have told you that we would pick you up and take you to airport" Said Sandy "Well there we have it Sandy's parents drive a stretch limo, never would have guessed it" Laughed Kenickie who was still embracing his Rizzo "Well young man with a real Elvis hairstyle, who probably makes less then three dollars an hour why are you surprised" Sandy's mother commented towards Kenickie "Well firstly I'm an architect one of the most highly requested in LA, I own the company and do some designs my girlfriend Betty and I are very well off" Kenickie reassured smiling a stuck up smile at her "Very well young man then what does the very inappropriately dressed lady next to you do? Is she an underwear model or worse?" Now Joanne was aiming rude comments at Rizzo "Well I think you are just jealous of my figure that's why you make those comments" Rizzo sarcastically told her "Oh and I'm editor in chief of Marie Claire, I have complete control over my company and what goes into that magazine, another big money making franchise" "But you're only twenty how can you run a company" asked Joanne "Well if Mozart could compose his first symphony at eight why can't I own a franchise at twenty, I was a straight A student believe it or not" Rizzo replied smiling looking way to proud of herself. "Oh I suppose" Replied Joanne sounding lost for words. Kenickie gave Rizzo a cuddle "Since when did you care about Mozart?" he asked her "In year three I learnt piano" Rizzo replied looking at Kenickie "Woo Hoo we have a musician in the family" he laughed as he gave Rizzo a cuddle "Excuse me aren't you two just dating" asked Frederick "Well yeah but she is still my family and mine is hers" Kenickie replied embracing Rizzo tightly. Sandy parents just gave them a look and turned away "Ignore them," laughed Sandy as we pulled up in airport. We then got out the car and headed into the airport.

"The passenger terminal is this way," Rizzo cried as we followed her into the airport. "I once went on holiday to Adelaide in Australia with my parents" Kenickie told us "I came here then but I was only four" "Aww a four year old Kenickie would have been so cute" Rizzo laughed "Aye not as good as twenty year old Kenickie now twenty is the new four" he laughed as he clutched Rizzo's hand. We were now heading to the seats and looking for anyone that looked familiar. "Where is Frenchy?" Rizzo asked as she scanned the rooms "I dunno" I replied and we continued looking. "Guys there's someone with purple hair sitting over there" Rizzo said pointing to a woman with curled purple hair. "And babe why are you telling us this" asked Kenickie "Well Frenchy did say that she was going to try out a hair colour of the month thing soon, so maybe she has" Rizzo replied. All three of us nodded in agreement, Rizzo did have a point "So then let's go check her out" I replied and we headed over looking at purple hair. "Guy's it is her" Sandy cried as she hurried over to them. And so it was a purple haired Frenchy. She turned and saw us, waving frantically she called us over "Guys come here our plane is boarding in less then ten minutes" she cried. We all nodded but when the plane was boarding was not the question on everyone's lips. It was that hair, that Lady Gaga hair. You'll never guess who plucked up the courage to ask, Yes it was Rizzo "Aye French are you gonna be singing about bad romance soon?" She asked. Frenchy looked confused but then she thought of her hair and blushed. "A new month a new me" She laughed, "Isn't it a new year a new you?" Kenickie asked. "Maybe I still don't properly understand these sayings" Frenchy replied smiling. Rizzo rolled her eyes. "Yeah that hair, she came home late last night her hair bright purple, I almost had a heart attack" Doody said as he walked over to us "Well I don't blame you" Danny laughed "I'd probably have a mental breakdown if Sandy came home with purple hair" "Calm down Danny" Laughed Kenickie "Our girls are too smart to dye their hair, no offence French" He continued "Aye why is that offensive" asked Frenchy "Well look at that her you can't doubt me" Kenickie whispered to Rizzo "Babe when do I ever doubt you?" she laughed. Our conversation was interrupted by an announcement over a loudspeaker system. "ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 470 TO NEW YORK CITY BOARDING BEGINS NOW FROM THE THIRD BOARDING BAY, REPEATING PASSENGERS ON 470 BOARD THE PLANE FROM BOARDING BAY THREE" I looked at my plane ticket and it was flight 470. "Guys that's us" I told the others. "Okay then let's get going, what are we waiting for" laughed Rizzo as she grabbed Kenickie's hand and pulled him down the terminal to boarding bay three. The plane was about to take off; our holiday was about to begin, a holiday that would change all of our lives forever.

"Oh my God guys we're almost there" cried Kenickie from his plane seat, "Excited aren't you?" Laughed Rizzo as she cuddled into Kenickie her headphones still stuck in her ears. We were all watching some movie called 'Love Actually', the girls and Kenickie looked like they were enjoying it but I plain wasn't interested in some stupid romance story. Since the movie was so boring I decided to see what the others were doing. Marty was tossing up in all the sick bags; Sonny, Doody and Putzie were just being guys and eating all the food. Jan and Frenchy were just watching some movie about five year engagements and sipping coffees. This flight was taking forever I just wanted us to land in New York. Sadly the only option I had left was to watch that movie until we arrived. About forty minutes later the plane was landing in JFK Airport in New York. Really it was about time.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that chapter. Review and I'll put up chapter 5 soon. If you want to read a Bones story feel free to check out mine! __If the readers want I can put on another Grease story. It can either be Rizzo's high school experiences, a story about Rizzo and Kenickie's daughter, Kenickie's high school experiences or a Christmas One Shot just let me know in your review!_

_Thanks Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I don't own Grease. Thanks for sticking with this story. This chapter comes with a big twist! Enjoy!_

RIZZO'S POV-

"Geez babe I'm jetlagged" I laughed as Kenickie helped me off the plane and down the stairs into the airport. "Me too" he laughed as he clutched my hand tight in his. We looked at our surroundings, the airport looked very similar to the one in LA I 'spose all airports are meant to look similar. "Riz do you know where the others are?" Kenickie asked me smiling. "Just there" I pointed smiling and giving him a 'Gee Kenickie are you blind?' look. "You comin'?" he asked as he headed over to the others. I smiled and ran after him. "Finally you're here guys" Laughed Danny who was holding Sandy's hand "Yes we are thank you very much, let's get the luggage" Kenickie replied. "Yeah we need to get that luggage before someone else steals it" I laughed causing Sandy to panic. "Really, will they actually steal them?" she asked sounding traumatised. Kenickie just rolled his eyes "Don't stress, what do you think really who wants your junk" he replied clutching my hand and looking at Sandy. Danny looked at Kenickie and rolled his eyes. "Aye Zuko aren't you worried about the luggage?" I laughed looking at Danny smiling "Gee Riz what do you think?" Danny replied sarcastically giving Sandy a little cuddle that made her blush as red as a beetroot. Kenickie then grabbed my hand and led me down the airport hall, people bustling all around us with luggage. It was New York after all, what more do we expect. All of a sudden Jan and Marty ran up pulling their men along behind them. "Riz, Kenickie wait up!" Cried Jan. Kenickie pulled me to a holt almost causing me to trip over my own feet. "Steady on Rizzo" He laughed clutching my hand, stopping me from falling forward. I looked at him and smiled "Oh you think you're so great yourself?" I laughed looking at him doubtfully. Playfully I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and then I wrapped one leg around his waist, leaning on him for support. I just looked into his dark brown eyes, they looked so pure, a lot purer then mine are. They are sickly bright green after all. He pressed his lips against mine. Our lips had just come into contact when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I spun around so abruptly I knocked Kenickie to the ground for a couple of seconds I just stood there but suddenly I realised that my entire weight was rested against Kenickie and I fell as well on top of him. "Babe you are to clumsy," he laughed as he helped me up. Okay I don't wanna lie because now I was blushing. Sandy, Danny, Jan, Putzie, Marty, Sonny, Frenchy and Doody were all staring at me it was intimidating. "Hey Riz how was your 'trip'?" asked Danny sarcastically with a laugh. "Splendid Zuko" I replied sarcastically as I leaned against Kenickie side and reapplied my dark, luscious red lipstick. "It looked real entertaining," laughed Putzie looking at me. I gave him a look but it wasn't me that shut him up "Putzie God leave her alone!" Marty Cried "I threw up in a enough sick bags to be embarrassed enough myself and if you think that was bad I even had to ask some red haired politician for a sick bag" Putzie looked a bit taken back, really Marty was the flirty girl not a real loud mouth the sarcastic comments are my job. I turned to look at Marty now who seemed to have shrivelled back up. She was dressed in a tight floral dress with some Jimmy Choo shoes on her small feet. "Thanks Mart" I replied smiling at her "Anytime" Marty replied, "That politician didn't accept a barfing twenty year old anyway" She laughed. I smiled, my friends aren't that bad after all. Now Kenickie was looking at his watch, "Babe it's getting late let's get to the apartment," he told us smiling. We all nodded. Then all the couples went their own separate ways to their own taxis. Kenickie and I took one with our closest friends out of them all, Sandy and Danny.

It was strange zooming down such a busy street; I read in a brochure that said New York is 'the city that never sleeps'. "Baby New York is a real sight," laughed Kenickie who was sitting next to my right side "You bet," I laughed. Sandy then nodded in agreement, she was sitting on my left side and Danny was in the passenger seat. We were soon in front of our apartment, a huge thirty-storey building, a skyscraper. "God Kenickie how much did this cost?" I asked him in awe. He just shrugged "Remember this trip is on Frenchy her parents paid, I don't have the slightest idea" Kenickie told me. "Lemme guess" cried Danny who had just intruded into our conversation. "You try as you might Zuko but some one with your IQ might not be successful, you might as well be a blonde," I laughed. Sandy just smiled. Finally she was learning to accept my blonde jokes, which she had become the target of over the past few months. "Sorry Sandy that wasn't aimed at you that was aimed at the boyfriend" I laughed Sandy just nodded and smiled at Danny who was giving me the evil eye. "I'm still guessing, seven-hundred and fifty a night," he declared smiling. We all just shrugged because no one actually knew what it was worth. We then went inside and checked in. A stop off in our room provided us with some time to freshen up and get ready to go out to dinner, dinner in New York City. Gourmet dinning and fine wine flooded my twenty-year-old mind. A lot of twenty-year-old minds are very uncultured but I am a true food connoisseur, a word Danny would not understand. "Come on dinner time babe" cried Kenickie as he shook my shoulder forcing the vision of Bollinger champagne to flee from my mind. I looked at him dressed up in a nice shirt and a smile his face. "Coming" I replied as I embraced Kenickie. Soon enough we were in a Taxi speeding towards the restaurant. Kenickie had his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders. We were ready to face New York, hand in hand.

Soon enough we arrived in front of some classy New York restaurant. After paying the taxi driver a reasonable fee we headed out of the taxi and into the restaurant. Once inside we saw Sandy, Danny, Frenchy, Doody, Jan and Putzie all were sitting around a table near the back of the restaurant. Kenickie and I hurried over waving. They all saw us and waved too. Sandy came over and gave me a hug "Rizzo thank goodness you found us, Frenchy and I were wondering if you guys got lost" She cried "Getting dressed isn't an easy art for Betty Rizzo" I laughed "But still Sandy we weren't the last people here, where are Marty and Sonny?" I continued "Riz they went to Marty's aunts apartment, she's some upper-class boutique owner and fashion designer" She replied "They didn't tell Kenickie and I" I continued, Really what more did I expect Marty always thought that she was so upper-class, her mother was model who was friends with some of the celebrities and models that are famous. Her father is some business tycoon. This is what surprises me about her going to Rydell a public school. I looked over at Jan "Ordered yet?" I asked. She shook her head her longish brown hair hanging down over her shoulders. Jan, I haven't really talked about her yet. She is a bit eccentric, you know she has fifth grade hairstyles and stuff but overall she is my favourite of the original pink ladies besides Sandy. When I went through some tough times she was always there for me, we had many sleepovers and her mom she is a beautiful person, okay I know I'm not the nicest person, okay I am quite mean at times but her mother Janice Dylan is a true beautiful woman. Some times I've gone over to Jan's house in hard times feeling upset and her mother treated my like I was her own daughter, she cheered me up. She's been single for as long as I can remember but has always had Jan and she also had me as well. Last year she got a boyfriend they were soon married now Jan's family has become more complete, which is good for her. Anyway my family has become more complete I now have Kenickie and his parents but I think that is as big as it's ever gonna get as I can't see me ever being a mom or trying for a child. Anyway back to the present, what was I talking about again oh yeah Jan was telling me about ordering food. "Betty Babe are you going to order soon" Kenickie asked as he examined the distant look in my green eyes. "Yeah I'll share what ever you are having" I replied smiling at Kenickie. He just nodded and talked to Frenchy, telling her about my meal choice. Frenchy smiled. After eating a tiny bit of food a sick feeling came over me, I had a pain in the stomach. I felt nauseous, with a headache and a stomach ache. I sat back in my chair, my head in my hands wondering what was wrong with me. Kenickie noticed something was obviously not quite right he turned to me looking worried "Babe what's up you don't look right?" he asked I just shrugged and shook my head "I'm not feeling well okay, I wanna go back to the apartment" I told him. He nodded and helped me up. We both said our goodbyes to the others and caught a cab. We were soon home and Kenickie helped me through the apartment door. With his help I got out of my day clothes and into bed. Kenickie wrapped his arms around me and held me rocking me like a baby "Riz you'll be better in the morning I don't want you to be sick in New York" he told me as he kissed me. I slowly smiled and held him close. I thought the sickness was just from being tired. I usually thought I was always right and prepared for anything but what the next day would hold would forever shake these thoughts from my mind. I didn't know or would ever guess that the future would hold such a surprise.

KENICKIE'S POV-

I awoke, rolled over and looked at the time, 11:00 flashed on the apartments digital clock. Oh God, I slept in. As I sat up I noticed something very important was missing, Rizzo. "Riz, Baby where are you?" I called as I pulled a dressing gown on over my bare chest and boxer shorts, No answer. I then walked into the small apartment sized living room. She was there, thank God, She was sitting on the sofa a stressed expression on her usually carefree face. "Babe what's up?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa next to her. She just looked down at her feet and answered, "Well Kenickie please don't freak out and dump me, just listen we'll work it out!" "Work what out?" I asked her really confused "Kenickie I had a really bad sleep last night, I still felt sick so I went to the doctor this morning, I found out what the problem was!" She replied. Now I was getting really confused, she just had to get to the point "What did the doctor say?" I asked just wanting to know the answer because somehow I was sure it would concern me. "Well Kenickie please just accept this, you're gonna be a daddy" Rizzo told me "WHAT?!" Now this conversation was getting really confusing "Well Kenickie I'm pregnant with **our** child" She replied still not looking me in the eye. My stress turned to pure joy, I was going to be a daddy "Rizzo, Oh My God this is the best thing ever. It's such a surprise!" I screamed excitement filling my voice as I pulled Rizzo in for a huge hug. She looked up at me tears and surprise in her bright green eyes. "So you're not gonna dump me, leaving me with the baby?" Rizzo asked for one last time "Don't be stupid baby what made you ever think that, I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, Betty Rizzo you'll always be my special girl no matter what" I replied. Rizzo smiled and pressed her face into my chest whilst wrapping her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. I just held her in my arms stroking the back of her head, running my fingers through her short, jaw length, dark brown hair. We just did this for a time longer then either of us ever wished to work out. Eventually Rizzo pulled her face away from me and looked me in the eyes, my twenty-year-old girl friend was so beautiful "Kenickie I have one more thing to tell you" Rizzo said still looking at me "Yeah what?" I asked, nothing could shock me more than her last announcement "Well the baby is going to be a little girl" Rizzo replied sounding excited about our future. I could just imagine me playing with my little girl, we'd set up play sets, dress dolls, watch kiddie movies and she'd look up to me, love me so much. "I hope she's as beautiful as her mommy," I said to Rizzo excitement filling my voice. Rizzo just blushed and cuddled up to me. Rizzo then looked over at her clutch bag laying on the coffee table in the middle of the room, she was thinking of something I could almost see gears turning in her head "Riz what you thinking about?" I asked her "Well Kenickie you don't have to but I'm quitting smoking you know I don't want our baby growing up believing that smoking is right" She replied. I nodded, Geez I never thought I'd see the day when Rizzo quit. "Well if you are I will too, to be a better role model and stuff, you know" I replied. I didn't know if it was good or not but I was going soft, when this little girl entered the world I have a feeling there'll be no more leather jacket wearing, cigarette smoking Kenickie! I lay my hand on her stomach seeing if I could feel the baby kick, I had seen a lot of medical dramas on Lifestyle You. I don't know for sure but I think I could feel the baby. "Feel anything?" Rizzo asked "Sorta" I replied smiling. "Love you" Rizzo said to me a loving smile on her face. "Love you more" I replied she just batted me with a sofa cushion and snuggled up to me!

_AN: A Rizzo/Kenickie baby! Hope you have enjoyed chapter 5. I hope to update this ASAP and I'm just saying that this is an old story so it is prone to spelling and grammar errors!_

_Keep the reviews coming, I love to know what the readers think!_

_Please R&R_


End file.
